The Ashajen Dominion of Maridun "ADM Industries"
ADM Industries is a corporate entity operated by one Asiana Turok, HQed at the planet of Maridun. A leader in weapons development and operating one of the most elite and well-armed fighting forces in the galaxy Founding Created in conjunction between a trandoshan named Felsavan and Zeltron Named Asiana, the dominion was started as a way to fuel their ambitions and desires. Its funding started through their shared fortunes and Asiana's B&W Inc Profits. The Dominion is officially a PMC and security company, with ties to the underworld, taking out contracts and hits on enemies of the Hutts, other criminal organizations, and providing security detail for corporations that lack such. Eventually, they established a significant presence and distanced themselves from less savory contracts. Legality The Ashajen Dominion tries to operate within Imperial law to the fullest “public” degree, working with imperial forces when it must, and primarily targeting non-imperial worlds for purposes of conquering or seizure of supplies. The Ashajen dominion, however, is full well a private company, akin to the corporate worlds, and operate with similar ability to ‘bend’ laws. ADM currently has a contract with the empire, providing a cut of its mining resources to the empire below market value due to the current shortage created by project stardust, in exchange for ADM's autonomy and recognition. Ashajen Military ADM Industries as a military contractor company operates one of the most elite militaries in the galaxy in the current state of other significant factions. Operating tech almost entirely originally made, unreliant on other manufacturers and thus eliminating any vulnerabilities to the market itself upon ADM Supply lines. Mining their own materials, possessing their own shipyards, factories, and more. Their military consists of the Army, the Navy, and more recently the specialized Security Forces charged with maintaining order and providing constant security to ADM resources. The Ashajen Army is made of specialized mercenary forces trained and housed my ADM Industries. Human, Alien, Former Clone or Criminal, ADM Industries gives every prospective hire an equal opportunity to prove themselves. Here, one's name or title matters not to the ADM Army. Ashajen Navy A multipurpose branch of the Ashajen Dominion, the Navy is composed of original ADM Vessels and refurbished vessels. Used for planetary acquisitions, escort of cargo, protection, policing, law enforcement. Their navy is coming to be known as a successful and powerful tool, despite the company's relatively small size in the galactic sense and purpose. The navy is composed of multiple parts and specializations, but never the less all are still grouped together. Ashajen Army The Ashajen Army is made of specialized mercenary forces trained and housed my ADM Industries, taking the natural traits of one's race or traits capabilities demonstrated during training and proven in combat. The Ashajen Army carries out live combat operations and forms backbone of most contracts taken by ADM. The army handles defense contracts in dangerous areas, or weather extremes whilst security forces are primarily used for ADM Facilities and urban centers, as well as civilian policing. The two form a degree of overlap and are picked based on environmental conditions and political climate. ADM Security Forces The Ashajen Security Forces have been a rapidly growing part of the ADM Military as the dominion expands. Fulfilling multiple different roles, their purposes at times blend with the Ashajen Army and Navy, oft working in tandem or in the wake of larger military operations. Security forces are a common sight on ADM Shipyards, Factories, cities, and ground bases.Category:Factions Category:Server Factions